While Jagex Sleeps (quest)
La Quest aquí mencionada sólo existe en el Universo de la mente de Mart0103. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. While Jagex Sleeps Inicio Para inicar, habla con el J-Mod, y te dira que tiene un plan para acabar a Jus Soviet definitivamente, antes de que se haga mas fuerte, pero no te dejara aceptar tu ayuda sin antes checar tus stats, cuando tengas todos los requerimientos, te dira que ocupas reclutar mas gente para el ataque a S.I.A.S.C, entonces te dara la lista: Ajjat (vendedor de la attack skillcape, Warrior's Guild), Meele instructor (vendedor de la defence skillcape, Lumbrige), Yadech Strongarm (vendedor de la strenght skillcape, Warrior's Guild), Armour salesman (vendedor de la ranged skillcape, Ranging Guild), Robe Store Owner (vendedor de la magic skillcape), Pikkupstix (vendedor de la summoning skillcape, Taverley), Wise Old Man, en Draynor y Thok, en Daemoheim. La espada de Thok ---- Tienes que ir reclutandolos por orden, al ultimo, Thok te dice que los dungeoneering bots le robaron su espada y se escondieron en un dungeon, pero bloquearon las entradas. Ahora ocupas abrirla, primero, tienes que romper una barrera de rocas muy duras, esto puede fallar, y todos los picos se pueden romper (menos el de dragon), despues, tienes que talar muchas raizes, donde tambien puedes fallar, y si no intentas con dragon hatcher, se puede romper otra que uses, al ultimo, estara una pared de una gema nunca vista antes, usa un chisel con ella, y se rompera la cabeza, entonces, ve al pueblo al este de la Fishing Guild, Hemenster, y habla con Linza en el anvil, entonces, te pedira la rune bar, y te dara un Rune Chisel, regresa a daemiheim, y usalo con la pared, terminara rompiendose tambien, asique vuelve con Linza, y te dice que ocupas un material mas resistente, entonces le sugieres Dragon, y te pide una daga (sin veneno), y te dara un Dragon Chisel, regresa a daemoheim, y lo podras romper, ahora, guarda todo menos el Ring of Kingship, y en tra en el dungeon dandole la opcion que dice "While Jagex Sleeps quest". Cuando entras al dungeon (warped floor), aparecera el smuggler muerto, y la mesa principal rota, tambien tendras tus objetos binded de dungeon, dale la opcion de "loot" al smuggler, y obtendras 1M,1 toolkit y una group gate stone, tambien habra varios bots muertos, lootea a todos, y al final obtendras: Helm of Neitz, Ahrim Top 100, Ahrim Robe 100, Ranger boots, Gloves (barrows, rfd), Amulet of Fury, 3 Hand Cannons, 2000 Hand Cannon, Amunition, Dragon Claws, 400 blood runes, 200 death runes, 20 rocktails, y 5 overloads (3)... Todo en el dungeon! Despues, el dungeon es normal, solo que no hay smuggler (haciendo las coins inutiles), y enlugar de los enemigos comunos, habra puros S.I.A.S.C members (level 120), y Bot's (level 138), pero no te confunden como bot con todo equipado, porque no obtienes la trimmed completition cape, ellos dropearan todo lo necesario para el dungeon, y podras obtener recursos y transformarlos, como en un dungeon, pero los bots son identicos a The Bot, haciendo el dungeon muy dificil, si mueres, solo apareces en el "lobby" del dungeon. Los bots aqui no pueden usar magia, debido al cambio de spell en daemoheim, aunque todavia usan venganze spell, no es necesario preocuparse por ataques de magia, haciendo a estos bots un poco mas facil, pero todavia tendran steel titans, hand cannons, y chaotic mauls + dragon claws, asique no hay que confiarse. Los S.I.A.S.C atacan de meele, ranged y magic, son una version mas debil de los bots, pero con magia, cuando los derrotas, hacen teleport con ring of life, pero aun asi dropean cosas. Ambos enemigos dropearan rocktails, blood runes, death runes, hand cannon amunition, y en muy rara ocasion, hand cannon y 1 overload (3). Tambien dropearan super prayer restore potions (4) muy seguido. El dungeon es muy largo, pero cuando lleguas al boss room, estara TzTok-Jad, y 4 Tzhaar elite soldiers (level 150), que atacan de cualquier estilo de combate, aqui tambien salen los que curan a Jad, al matar a Jad, todos los tzhaars desaparecen, y Jad dropeara Thok's sword, que es quest item y no se puede equipar, al salir del dungeon, perderas todo, menos el ring of kingship y la Thok's sword, si te sales antes de derrotar al boss, perderas todos los objetos, y tendras que inicar todo el dungeon denuevo. Regresa con Thok, y dale la espada, entonces te dira que esta listo para vengarse de los bots. La masacre ---- Despues de haber reclutado a todos, apareceran en Falador con el J-Mod, quien te dira la lista de los que participaran en la batalla "final" contra Jus Soviet, que son: Ajjat, Meele instructor, Yadech Strongarm, Armour Salesman, Robe Store Owner, Pikkupstix, Wise Old Man, Thok, Sloane, Ghommal, Turadel, Mazchna, Vannaka, Duradel, Kuradal, Cyrisus, Hazelmere, Barrows Brothers, 30 Maxed P-Mods, y muchos aventureros (varian de nivel, desde 100 hasta 138), todos dispuestos a morir para derrotar a S.I.A.S.C, entonces (todavia el J-Mod), te dice que localizo a Soviet mucho mas al norte que los levels cincuentas de wilderness, y hara teleport a todos cuando estes listo. Preparate, el J-Mod servira como banco entre batallas, pero primero tendras que pelear solo contra el Death Elemental, esta vez level 699, cuando estes listo, habla con el J-Mod y dile que haga el group teleport. Despues del group teleport, aparecen todos los de la lista, saldra wilderness level 200, entonces esta Soviet solo, e inicia un cutscene: J-Mod: We hace come to defeat you Soviet! Surrender now, or face the consecuences! Jus Soviet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Laugh emote* *Soviet hace un spell, y aparecen MUCHOS bots (138) y S.I.A.S.C members (level 120)* J-Mod: P-Mods! Barrows Brothers! Take Soviet! Jus Soviet: Those you confront S.I.A.S.C will perish! *Soviet hace Ice Barrage, y mata a todos los 30 Maxed P-Mods de 1 hit* Jus Soviet: Nice armour noobs! *Soviet lazna Blood Barrage, y mata a todos los Barrows Brothers de 1 hit* (Player name): N0000000!!! Well... they always respawn. Jus Soviet: Death Elemental! Time for your venganze! Mientras todos los demas pelean contra los bots, tienes que encargarte de El death elemental es casi igual que cuando peleas contra el en Soviet's Venganze, pero esta vez puede peguar hasta 700 de max hit, su special attack de muerte automatica solo dura 3 segudos para moverse antes de que de efecto y de vez en cuando tira death runes que te quitan la mitad de la vida restante. Cuando lo derrotas, dropea 2.5k de death runes, entonces puedes hablar con el J-Mod, que te permitira acceder a tu banco con el. Entonces, cuando estes listo, intenta hablar con Soviet, y otro cutscene aparecera... Jus Soviet: Rage-quitter! You now have your desired level... go take your venganze! Entonces aparece "Rage-quitter" level 138, que es exactamente igual a su version en Soviet's Venganze solo que usa turmoil y el level 138, matalo, y usa el banco con el J-Mod una vez mas, porque la siguiente batalla es contra Jus Soviet (level 9002). Cuando estes listo, habla con Jus Soviet denuevo, y otro cutscene iniciara: J-Mod: Now! Slayer Masters! Skillcapes sellers! Attack Soviet!!! Jus Soviet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *Laugh emote* Soviet cambia su level de 1002 a 9002, entonces Soviet invoca al Ferret of Doom y dice: "Look at this", le pegua 100 000 al Ferret of Doom con un poderoso spell y lo mata de un golpe. Jus Soviet: ujelly? umustbe! J-Mod: I guess this is the time for the Gaueko's overloads. (Player name): Gaueko's overloads? J-Mod: Is our only hope! Drink it! El J-Mod usa la Gaueko's overload contigo, y todos tus combat skills suben a 300 (si, incluyendo hitpoints y summoning), entonces los slayer masters, los de skillcapes, Wise Old Man, Thok, Cyrisus, Hazelmere y atacan a Soviet, pero todos peguan 0. Entonces Pikkupstix invoca a un dragon minotaur y un mithril titan al mismo tiempo, los cuales lanzan su special, pero siguen pegando 0, y Soviet los mata a ambos de 1 hit, luego el J-Mod lo ataca repoortando y usando el banhammer, pero solo logra peguar 0, hasta que te dice: "(Player Name)! Soviet's getting weaker, now's your chance! Entonces Soviet te empieza a atacar. Soviet puede peguar hasta 2500 (recuerda que tienes 3000 hitpoints), y te puede envenenar con poison que pega hasta 200 hitpoints, tambien te congela y ataca de todos los estilos de combate, en ocasiones llama bots level 138 para ayudarlo, y en otras bots que lo curen, pero con los stats boosteados, seran mas faciles de vencer. La comida cura mucho mas, pero hay mucho probabilidad de morir, aunque los slayer masters y los de skillcapes ataquen, no tendran el efecto de las Gaueko's overloads, y peguaran maximo 1500... solo algunos, peor Jus Soviet tiene demasiada vida y los ruby bolts (e) no tienen efecto contra el. Cuando llegue a 1/8 de la vida, iniciara otro cutscene: Jus Soviet: Enough! Those were the last of my bots! I need more!!But..... TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!! Soviet lanza Ice Barrage y toda la pantalla se vuelve blanca... despues, Soviet hace teleport junto con los bots y S.I.A.S.C members restantes, y solo quedan muy pocos sobrevivientes, que estan casi muriendo, los sobrevivientes son: Tu, J-Mod, Kuradal, Vannaka, Mazchna, Cyrisus, Hazelmere, Yadech Strongarm, Meele Instructor, Pikkupstix, y 5 adventurers, TODOS los demas mueren, pero antes de morir, Wise Old Man dice sus ultimas palabras: Wise Old Man: (Player name), you'll have to deal with Soviet yourself, the world has lost many heroes today. (Player Name): You can't die! You're a powerful mage! Wise Old Man: You and the J-Mod have to continue the fight against Soviet, I know you can. J-Mod: We better return to Falador, we will deal with Soviet other time... Entonces el J-Mod hace telegroup con los sobrevivientes, y apareces en Falador. Quest Complete! Rewards ---- -3 Quest Points -1 lampara de 1M de exp en cualquier skill -10% de descuento en dungeoneering reward shop y la tienda adentro de daemoheim -100k de dungeoneering tokens Category:Fan Fiction Category:Soviet's Bot Quest series Categoría:Copyright